Hair Gel
by Don't-Fixx-My-Smile
Summary: There's a reason why Blaine never wanted anyone to see his curls. Spoilers for 3x19. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea when I saw the spoiler video of Brittany saying hair gel was banned from prom.**

**SO SPOILERS FOR THE PROM EPISODE!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any glee characters like Blaine. If I did, why the hell would I be writing FICS about them?**

* * *

**Hair Gel.**

There's a reason why Blaine never wanted anyone to see his curls. He wasn't even 100 percent okay with Kurt seeing them. But Kurt loved them. Kurt always pointed out how natural they looked, or how cute Blaine was whenever he would allow Kurt to see them.

But there was nothing natural about his curls. Kurt didn't know what he was talking about.

And Blaine _hated _them.

So when Brittany said _absolutely no hair gel allowed at prom, _Blaine's first thought was she had to be joking. He thought she was trying to be _funny_, so he laughed. But when Brittany gave him a very serious look and told him hair gel wasn't invented until almost 30 million years after the stone-age, Blaine knew he was in trouble.

His second thought was he couldn't go to prom anymore.

But Kurt would choke him with one of his many scarves if Blaine told him he couldn't go just because of the _no hair gel _rule.

So when Blaine went home with Kurt that day, he acted like nothing was wrong and was just as excited as Kurt was. This was Kurt's _senior _prom, it was supposed to be special for him. Blaine was going to make sure it was special for him.

Maybe he could sneak a bottle into his pocket…

No, the people who were waiting to get into the gym outside would still see him. _Finn and Rachel _would see him. All of the _NEW DIRECTIONS _would see him. Blaine was going to be tortured-

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked over his textbook.

Blaine shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I'm fine."

Blaine continued to do his math homework, trying not to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt had to know something was bothering him by now; he _always _knew. But Kurt said nothing, and continued to study.

_What if they all think I'm a freak?_ Blaine couldn't _focus. _He couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering back to middle school, when he didn't have any friends…when everyone made fun of him for his height and his _hair…_his obnoxiously large afro…his huge curls that were so easy to pull…to torture him with…to grab his head and slam it against the lockers…

Blaine shook his head again. He shouldn't be remembering these things. It was too much. He was going to give himself a panic attack if he didn't stop now.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine messily trying to wipe tears from his cheeks. Kurt jumped across his bed to move in front of Blaine, causing him to flinch and cower into himself.

"Blaine? Sweetie, what's the matter?" Blaine's fingers were now grabbing his hair, face red with embarrassment and anger. How could he be so stupid as to let Kurt see he was upset? Blaine _couldn't _tell him what was wrong. Kurt would never forgive him. Especially since the reason was so _ridiculous_.

Kurt gently tried to remove Blaine's hands from his face, and after a few minutes of coaxing, Blaine slumped his hands to his lap in defeat, letting Kurt see his tears.

"I-" Blaine hiccupped, interrupting his attempt to speak. "God, I'm so _stupid_."

Kurt sat up and moved next to Blaine on the bed, getting him to lie down. He didn't know what brought this on, but it obviously had been weighing on Blaine all day, and he was unable to keep it in any longer. Blaine rarely cried like this or let something bother him so much.

"You're not _stupid, _Blaine," Kurt soothed. "You are a beautiful, wonderful person. Every person you meet loves you. If you're stupid, then I'm stupid. Am I stupid?"

Blaine shook his head frantically, "No, of _course _you're not-!"

"Then neither are you," Kurt assured. "What brought this on, Blaine?"

Blaine hesitated. Kurt would change his mind right away if he knew why he was so upset. Kurt would think he's a coward, or a baby. Definitely a baby. But…he had been holding this in all day, and he knew he could trust Kurt with anything. Maybe he would hear Blaine out…

"Do you know why I always gel my hair down?" Blaine asked softly.

"You just tell me you hate your curls every time I ask," Kurt said confusedly.

"I _really _do. I hate them so much. But not because I think they're ugly, or anything like that. It's because…they just…" Blaine was trying so hard not to start crying again.

"You can tell me, baby," Kurt said while rubbing Blaine's bicep, trying to ease his tension.

"They remind me too much of when I was bullied," Blaine said quietly. "Before I came out, people still made fun of me for my height…or my hair. I use to have a really big afro because I didn't like getting my hair cut. These jocks would grab it and…" he took a deep breath to try and calm his breathing, "and s-slam me into the lockers. They wouldn't push me or anything, they would grab my _hair _and slam my entire face into a wall. I use to go home with my forehead still bleeding because that's all they would do between classes. They would just…just keep pushing, and pulling my hair." Blaine's tears had returned, but he didn't bother brushing them away because he knew they wouldn't stop.

"And when I came out, everything got worse. One of the football players thought I was looking at him in the locker room so he took my hair and slammed my face into the bathroom _mirror_. I had to get stitches along the side of my face." Blaine was now openly sobbing into Kurt's shoulder, trying to finish his story. "The summer before I t-transferred…I cut all my hair off and never let it g-grow out again. I always have gel in my hair because I don't want anyone to…to _grab _it anymore. I don't _like _having so much gel in my hair I feel like I have a helmet glued to my head, but I do it because I feel _safer_. It helps me feel _safe_."

"Oh, baby…" Kurt didn't know what to say. Was this what was bothering him all day? Kurt didn't understand it. Did something happen to make Blaine remember these awful memories?

"I don't know if I can…if I can go to prom anymore, Kurt," Blaine whispered shakily, trying to stop sobbing for at least a few seconds. And that's when it hit Kurt…when Brittany said hair gel was banned from prom, Blaine looked so scared and defeated. How could Kurt have missed that?

"Blaine, no one is going to make fun of your hair at prom. All of the New Directions might be shocked to see how curly it is, but no one's going to make fun of you like that."

"How can you be so sure, Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly, his tears finally subsiding.

"Because if anyone gives you crap about it, they'll have to deal with me," Kurt said confidently, making Blaine laugh. "What? You know how scary I can be." Blaine laughed harder, finally feeling just a little better about the situation.

"I know how much prom is important to you, especially because of what happened last year. Even if I won't be completely comfortable the entire night, I'm going to make it wonderful for you. I promise." Blaine said with just a slight quiver in his voice.

"Can you promise me something else?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "If you want to leave at _any _time during prom, even if I seem like I'm having a good time, I want you to tell me. We'll leave as soon as possible, okay?"

"I…okay." Blaine agreed reluctantly.

"And if anyone gives you crap about your hair, you tell me…and I'll tell Santana."

Blaine laughed again, "I'm sure she can go all 'Lima-Heights' on them."

Even though Blaine wasn't comfortable showing his real hair, he knew it was the right thing to do to make Kurt happy. Maybe they might end up having a good night after all.

* * *

**Reviews make me SMILE :) **

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, FINALLY got this up after a few days of my computer acting weird. It kept saying I updated this story when I never did. But hey, it got me more reviews! **

**Here's the second installment after watching the actual episode. I thought it was pretty good. A little less RACHEL AND FINN THE CAMERA WHORES OF GLEE getting all the good scenes would've been nice, but that's impossible to ask out of at least ONE EPISODE, isn't it?**

* * *

_They're staring at you. Don't panic. Don't. Just keep walking. Find Kurt and keep walking. _

Blaine had tried, and failed, to get passed Brittany with his hair still coated with gel. Brittany had caught him about three minutes after they walked through the door.

"Honestly, Blaine, no one is going to care about your hair," Kurt tried to reassure him as soon as Blaine found out he had to go wash out his curls.

"At least you've seen my hair after I _brushed _it. I don't have a comb! I'm going to look like Medusa!" Blaine whispered frantically.

"Blaine, you won't know until you _wash it out_," Kurt urged. So Blaine, not having much of a choice, walked miserably to the bathroom to wash out his hair.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to get all the gel out and let his curls loose. He looked _ridiculous. _At least when he was at home or when he had his afro he could tame it. He didn't have a brush! He couldn't do anything! He either went out there like this, looking like someone trying to impersonate a poodle , or he didn't go out at all. Kurt was waiting for him…

Blaine walked back into the gym, feeling his stomach twist as judging eyes turned on him.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Curly Sue," Kurt's voice whispered from behind him, causing Blaine to jump.

"I look so bad," Blaine moaned, turning around to bury his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Here, face me." Blaine put his head up and stared into Kurt's eyes sulkily. "Your hair looks so _natural, _Blaine. I love it. It's the real Blaine, instead of the Blaine hiding behind the product."

Blaine smiled slightly, happy that he could always count on Kurt to never judge him, even if he did look like a perm specialist.

Kurt reached out his arms to give Blaine a hug, and Blaine warmly accepted it, needing some comfort.

"Kurt, you really shouldn't hug the new hippie girl, I heard perms have tiny aliens inside of them." Brittany pranced over in her tux/dress, looking afraid for Kurt. "And where's Blaine?"

"Brittany, this _is _Blaine." Kurt sounded annoyed. "Without the hair gel."

"Oh my goodness, Blaine! Do you have a forest growing out of your head?"

Blaine put his head down, looking dejected . "Is it really that bad?" Blaine knew his curls were crazy, _but a forest? Really?_

Brittany started to nod before Kurt gave her a look that immediately made her shut up. "No, it does _not _look bad at all."

"Can we leave now?" Blaine asked softly.

"Not before you dance with me." Kurt grabbed his hand and started leading him toward the dance floor, where all their friends and classmates would see what a complete dork he really is.

Kurt moved him to the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as soon as Mercedes started to sing a very slow, yet slightly depressing, love song. For a few moments Blaine just stood there, wondering if he should just walk out. But after a reassuring nod from Kurt he finally wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started swaying to the music.

Blaine continued to look around nervously to see if anyone was staring at him, but Kurt quickly became fed up and moved Blaine's head to rest against his.

"Kurt, maybe we shouldn't be this close-"

"I don't care if people are staring at us anymore. And you shouldn't, either. Besides, if people look at us they won't be focusing on your hair, they'll be focusing on the fact that two guys are dancing with each other and don't care who watches. I love you, Blaine, curly hair and all. I want people to know that."

Blaine blinked back tears, finally nodding in agreement and just letting himself go. Letting himself be absorbed in Kurt and not paying attention to whether people were staring.

Because even if people thought he looked weird because of his hair, Kurt didn't. Kurt loved his _curly head _and the rest of him. And that made Blaine happy.

It made Blaine forget.

And he needed to forget.

* * *

**D'you like it? Should I make more one-shots? TELL KELLY WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
